Midnight Common room meetings
by half-torn-butterfly-wing
Summary: One big old mess for Harry! Thats all I'm saying...
1. Midnight walks

Harry finally clambered through the portrait, still numb from what he heard. He barely even remembered the invisibility cloak was still tightly wrapped around him, and was shocked to hear a gasp from Ginny Weasley, who was sat, alone, on one of the comfy chairs by the flickering fire.

Realising how odd it must seem for the portrait to swing open by its own accord, Harry tried to carefully climb the stairs to the dormitory without being heard when suddenly-

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, scanning the room.

Through mere shock Harry let go of the cloak, and it slid down his body until only his knees could not longer be seen.  
"How- how'd you know about the-" he stammered. 

Grinning, Ginny stood up and stretched. "I've known for ages," she said simply, rubbing her eyes- "Ron tries, but he's useless at keeping secrets..."

Momentarily annoyance swept over Harry, why couldn't Ron keep his mouth shut? However, Ginny's grin was infectious and soon he found himself wondering why she was there.

"Why you up so late then?" he asked, slumping into the plump chair by the ever-fading fire, "it's almost three in the morning!"

"You can hardly talk!" she replied, joining him and pulling a book towards her, "If you _must _know, I'm...slightly behind on homework... and this has got to be done for tomorrow... it's just I'm so t-tired".

Stifling a yawn, she leaned back and once more rubbed her eyes.

Harry knew all too well the colossal mound of homework that OWL students had to endure, and couldn't help but feel sorry for Ginny as she slumped, half comatosed into the chair.

He opened his mouth to suggest she should go to bed- when suddenly a sharp reminder of the night's events struck him. He himself hardly was in the mood for sleeping. He needed a distraction.

"What subject is it?" he asked suddenly, and Ginny looked up at him curiously-

"Charms- why?"

"Well, I'm not bad at Charms... I'll have a go if you want"

She stared at him for several moments as if he were crazy, then, on reflection, pushed her parchment gratefully towards him.

"If your sure... oh Harry you're a life saver!"

He looked at the question and smiled- "Ah, this won't take long at all- it was in my exam!"

"You sound more like Hermione each day, do you know that?" Ginny said, but looked thoroughly relieved all the same.  
They sat in silence for around half an hour, and only the sound of Harry's quill could be heard scratching against the parchment. He was very aware that Ginny's eyes were curiously upon him, until finally she spoke-

"You might as well tell me where you were then".

For a brief instant, Harry considered telling her the truth, and then common sense overcame the urge.

"I- can't sleep very well sometimes," He said feebly.

"Because... because of Sirius?" She asked tentatively, as if afraid he would burst into tears.

"Yeah" he said lamely, a sharp pain searing him at the thought of Sirius.

There was a long, awkward silence before Harry returned to the question. Finally, at around four in the morning, he had finished. He looked up, his brain feeling saturated, at Ginny, who had fallen asleep; her head tilted at a very strange angle.  
It seemed a shame to wake her, but in the end he gave her a firm poke, and she awoke with a start.

"You'll just have to copy it out in the morning before charms" he grinned, handing her the parchment, "I hope it's alright- just promise me" He put on his best Hermione voice, "You'll never leave your homework this late again"

All she could manage was a croaky laugh. She jumped up and gave Harry a swift hug. Harry could feel a slight twinge somewhere in the region of his stomach, but Ginny seemed completely unembarrassed.

"Believe me I won't" she grinned, "If I keep this up I'll be getting as bad as Ron!"

Harry turned his head towards her, his eyebrows raised in surprise "What d'you mean?"

"He's been coming back really late at night, sneaking out when he thinks no ones watching- have n't you noticed he's always tired?"

Now that she'd mentioned it, Ron had been extremely tired and irritable lately. He turned to her to continue the matter, but Ginny looked just about ready to collapse, so instead he pointed towards the stairs, and she began to walk up. When they reached the boy's dormitory, he whispered-

"Well night then"

With a grateful smile she waved and disappeared up the stairs.


	2. More lies

Harry suffered greatly for his good will the next day. He was exhausted, and Hermione commented irritably how he and Ron seemed to be having 'yawning competitions'.

His brain seemed numb, which he was quite grateful for, as it prevented him from focusing on what Dumbledore had said the previous night. However, it did mean a lack of concentration in potions, resulting in Harry knocking over his concoction of the "Metamorphic Potion" and hence making Neville's shoes turn into giant snails. Not only was Neville's movement restricted unless he wished to leave a long, slimy trail, but it had resulted in the loss of thirty points for Gryffindor, as Snape had seen Harry 'do it on purpose'-

" Exactly what I would have expected of you, _Potter"._

Needless to say, by the time evening fell Harry was all to ready to get an early night. Stumbling up the stairs, he found Ron glancing carefully into the mirror, trying desperately to make his hair ruffled. On Harry's entrance, he jumped back nervously as if the mirror had pushed him away.

"Hi!" he smiled nervously- "well, I'll see you later!" His voice was unusually high-pitched, and Harry was reminded of Ginny's words. Intense curiosity filled him, overtaking his need for sleep.

"Where you going?" he said in a would-be casual voice.

"Just a stroll really, just making the most of the weather" His voice faltered, as if he knew it was the worst excuse in the world.

"Er, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"It's raining."  
Harry could see the redness in Ron's cheeks growing, and then his tiredness began to grip him once more. He said a quick goodbye and went over to his bed, yet had he not had his back turned, he would have noted an extremely relieved look cross Ron's face before he hurried out of the dormitory.

When Harry next awoke, it was pitch dark. He could hear the familiar snores from Neville's bed, and realised it must be well into the night.

He was sweaty, and his mind was spinning from the nightmare. He knew it was a nightmare, for an intense feeling of panic was sweeping over him, yet he couldn't remember the contents of the dream.

Sighing, he slid uneasily out of the bed and went over to the window to collect the jug of water. Only then did he notice Ron's bed was still vacant.

He felt wide-awake now, and with no desire to return to his nightmares, he reached automatically for his invisibility cloak and swept out of the room.

However, when he reached the portrait hole he couldn't will himself to walk through it. It seemed all adventure within him had died with Sirius...

Sirius...

At the thought of this, his eyes automatically shifted towards the fire, which only last year he had talked to Sirius through. He sunk down into the chair and stared at the glowing embers, wishing Sirius to appear.

But no one came.

Harry found to his annoyance that hot tears began to glisten in his eyes, but there was nothing he could do to prevent them. All he could do was sit there.

Suddenly, a noise from outside the portrait could be heard, and Harry automatically flung his invisibility cloak around his head.  
Just in time he disappeared, for at that moment Ginny and Dean Thomas walked through, laughing uncontrollably about something. They began to talk, and Harry wished fervently they'd go to bed, it felt horribly like he was eavesdropping.

Soon enough, with a swift goodnight kiss, the couple parted to go to their dormitories, leaving Harry once more to stare at the fire.

Behind him came a creak on the stairs. He rotated enough to see Ginny was hurrying quickly down, and soon enough her eyes rested on him-  
"Harry! What are you doing down here?"

Quickly Harry concocted a tale in his mind, eager to avoid the fact he'd heard her and Dean-  
"looking for Ron" he said simply, believing this to be a satisfactory explanation.

She frowned, "I came down to get my jumper, but- Ron's still out, eh? He better watch it or he'll turn into Luna, she's always going for midnight walks nowadays and-"

With a gasp Ginny stopped and clamped her hand around her mouth, her eyes darting frantically from side to side in realisation.

"What?!" said Harry, alarmed at her sudden burst of gestures.

"What if- no, no surely not, what if _Ron was WITH Luna?"_

Harry considered the thought for a fleeting second before laughing out loud.

"Don't be daft Ginny, that's impossible!"


	3. Potato and persuasion

just to say, it's almost 2am here so this is a bit scruffy. But I wanted to get it done tonight **yawns**

Anyhoo yes... so sorry :P

As the next day passed, Harry was once more feeling the effects of no sleep, and had taken to walking, dazed, down the corridor. Hermione had long since left him and Ron in disgust due to the fact neither was willing to talk. Merely standing up long enough to get to classes seemed to take all of their concentration.

It was half way through lunch before Harry even conversed with anyone, but he was forced to when a plate was slammed down infront of him, and Ginny slid across the bench towards where he sat.

"Harry- I've had an idea- about Ron and Lu-" she paused, glancing around to check no one was listening, "well- finding out where Ron's been."

Harry glanced blearily up at her, "Ginny, we've discussed this. I'm sorry to break it to you, but Ron doesn't even _like _Luna"

She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not sure- before you came to visit us this summer, Luna came to stay. She was, well, slightly less batty than usual... I think he really got to know her!"

For a fleeting second Harry considered the idea, before lazily picking up his fork and prodding his mashed potato. He remained silent, hoping Ginny would drop the subject. Unfortunately, she seemed unabashed.

"Anyway... my idea. Use the Marauders map to see where he is when he disappears".

The piece of potato Harry had only just managed to collect slid off his fork and landed on the table with a squelch.

"How did you know about-" he gasped, open-mouthed.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed exasperatedly, "Fred and George had it since their first year, do you really expect me not to have noticed?!"

"Ron didn't!" Harry mumbled defensively, "besides, how can that help?"

"We'll see if he's with anyone, won't we?" She said, grinning.

Harry felt both stupid and uneasy. Why hadn't he thought of that? All the same, it was rather like spying, he would hate it if Ron did that to him...

His thoughts were interrupted by the introduction of a new voice-  
"you two look secretive about something!" Dean Thomas had sat down besides Ginny. His voice was casual, yet Harry was sure he detected a hint of jealousy. It was only then that he realised how close his head was to Ginny's. Both moved back quickly, and Harry returned to his potato, hoping that neither Dean nor Ginny noted the tinge of red in his cheeks.

Ron was gone again. Harry had sat for several minutes in the common room staring at the Marauder's Map, unsure about whether to whisper the words "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" -for this time, it would be extremely true.

He turned his wand over and over in his hand, before finally tapping it on the parchment revealing the map. "I could just be looking for someone else, and found them- I mean Ron- by accident" he reasoned, whilst scanning the map's intricate details. Finally he spotted Ron. Standing extremely close to the Whomping Willow. His stomach sank- the name inscribed next to Ron was Luna Lovegood.

Quickly he tapped the map again, but before he could say any words-

"Mischief managed" Ginny's voice came from behind. Before he even looked he could tell she was grinning.

"Temptation finally gave in then? I can tell by the shocked look on your face I was right- wasn't I?"

Harry nodded mutely.

"I wonder why they kept it a secret?" She added thoughtfully to herself.

"Maybe they're just talking about something-" he stopped. He knew this couldn't be true- Ron wouldn't have sneaked about like that.  
"It was nice of him to tell me though, wasn't it?" He continued bitterly, glaring at the fire- "I tell him stuff"

Ginny however was lost in thought- "I wonder how Hermione will take it" she mused.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked, his glance turning sharply towards her.  
"Nothing, nothing" she said absent-mindedly, waving a hand dismissively in the air. Harry's mouth was open ready to demand an answer when Ginny let out a shriek of panic- her eyes were fixed on the map, that Harry had forgotten to wipe.

"Harry! Ron's coming up the stairs! He can't find us here or- he'll know we know..." Desperately she jumped up and grabbed Harry's arm. Quickly he wiped the map and they both began sprinting up the spiral staircase. Harry found himself more concerned at Ron finding them there alone together than anything else, although he wasn't quite sure why. With a final hiss of "quick!" Ginny shoved him through the door of the boy's dormitory and disappeared from sight.

Harry had barely time to catch his breath before the door creaked open and Ron plodded in. Without even getting changed into his Pyjamas, his lanky silhouette collapsed on it's bed, and snoring was heard within minutes.


	4. Best friends can sometimes stink!

Harry had decided that relationships should be left to those who were crazy enough to want them. He now had the problem of how to tell Ron he knew, and Ginny seemed to believe Hermione would be upset for some reason, so he'd have to watch that too...  
"_Girls" _He muttered angrily, as he tried to transfigure his quill into a Swallow. It had formed tiny bird legs, yet this meant it ran around desperately, dribbling ink everywhere, trying unsuccessfully to fly with it's one feathered body.

By the time the lesson was over he had made a decision to just keep his mouth shut. He threw his struggling quill (now with a bent nib- it had walked repeatedly into a wall) into his bag and was beginning to leave. Suddenly the sharp voice of Professor McGonagal filled the room:  
"As many of you are aware, the Christmas holidays will be host to the annual OWL's celebratory ball, as we have yet to celebrate your results from last summer. As you all know this is mainly open to the sixth year, as the NEWT's ball will be held later on, however you may invite anyone you wish, either from younger or older years. "

Harry's stomach gave a huge lurch as he stared at her in horror.

"_WHAT?" _He exclaimed, the memory of the last ball still fresh in his mind. It hadn't exactly been a success and Harry was hardly willing to go through the ordeal again. He glanced wildly at both Ron and Hermione, anxious to see alarm on their faces also, but none came.

"I was wondering when they were going to do it- look- it's on that sign! New Years Eve? That should be interesting..." Hermione thought aloud, now glancing at a large bit of parchment attached to the wall.

"_Why _do they have to have a ball to celebrate our results? They could have just given us a chocolate frog each and said 'well done you lot' " Harry fumed, viewing the parchment in disgust.

"I'm sure they only do it to see the pain we have to go through to get partners" sighed Ron, as they sat down to eat their lunch.

Harry looked angrily over at him- it would hardly be difficult for Ron to find a partner. Before he had thought about it, he turned to Ron and in an unnecessarily loud voice called out-

"It's alright for you, you've got darling Luna... but the rest of us poor souls aren't as lucky."

He regretted it the instant he'd spoke. The people around them all had gone silent. Seamus and Dean stared at Ron with glee-

"Loopy Luna? You _serious_, Ron? Well you better watch out, all the Crumple-backed Snorkclups will be after you!" Dean said seriously, whilst Seamus howled with laughter.

Harry stared desperately at Ron, willing to apologise. To his surprise Ron had made no reply, and was instead staring, ashen faced, at his plate. He glanced briefly at Harry with a hurt expression, then stood up and within a second had disappeared from the Great Hall.

Harry jumped up immediately to follow him. This was all, all wrong. Had he even _wanted _to mention it he would have done it in private, and now he'd just embarrassed Ron infront of everyone.

As he walked out of the Great Hall his eyes met Luna's. Her usual dazed expression was transformed into that of hurt. She had obviously heard their remarks.

"Lovegood and _Weasley_?" the snarling voice of Malfoy exclaimed with mirth; "Can you believe it? They'll be too poor to have a wedding of course- good job really, no one would want to go anyway..."

Harry closed his eyes in shame. Nothing could make this worse. Or at least that was what he thought unless he reached the bottom of the staircase and received a large shove from behind.

"You- you- WART!" Ginny's face was as red as her hair, contorted in fury. "Guess what Harry? I've just spoken to my brother_. _Some best friend you are!"

Harry's eyes narrowed, this all seemed spectacularly unfair under the circumstances. As he watched Ginny storm up the stairs, he called out angrily-

"It was _your _fault I ever found out, you hardly have the right to lecture me do you? Hardly the best sister in the world really, are you?" He was surprised at the sudden cool tone in his voice, considering the hot anger he was feeling inside.  
Within a second she had spun round and came storming down until her nose was almost touching his.

"Now you listen here," She spat, in a voice very similar to Mrs. Weasley, "I may not have been guiltless in this, but I would never, _never, _have done that to a friend of mine. You know how insecure Ron is with things like this. It was a private thing, between you and me, which Ron obviously didn't want us, or _anyone_ to know about or he would have said something."

"I- I just-"Harry stammered, knowing she was right.  
"Why don't you sit with Malfoy, Harry? He suits you down to the ground." She said, her voice icy. Then with a glare that made him want to shrink into nothingness, she disappeared, leaving Harry feeling worse than he had felt since he saw Sirius fall into the veil.


	5. Bother!

Incidentally, I am aware these are getting progressively worse. HOWEVER, I live in hope that one of the future chapters will be spectacular... (I wouldn't hold your breath though, the way these are going... but they are vital so please read anyway... I'll shut up now, yes?)

By the time Harry got back to the common room it was well into the evening. He'd been wandering around for hours, not even able to go see Hagrid, an event that usually cheered him up. He just couldn't bare the thought of walking into the common room to see Ron and Ginny.

The afternoon lessons had been torture. Hermione wasn't at lunch with them, and had no idea why Harry and Ron were pretending that the other didn't exist. Harry didn't have the energy nor will to tell her, and so in the end she got annoyed and gave in. He had skipped dinner and had found himself contemplating how this whole affair had got completely out of hand, whilst he sat by the lake.

Everytime he thought about the day's events a new wave of regret washed forcefully over him.

He'd ended up hurting all the people he'd never have wanted to- Ron, Luna, Ginny...

The thought of her argument with him produced a fresh bout of anger and confusion, and he leaned breathing heavily against the portrait before finally muttering "_Freckled toad"_.

The Fat Lady made a mock expression of being offended whilst the portrait slid open-

"I do NOT look like that thank you!"

Before chuckling heartily at her own joke.

Harry glared up angrily, "You know, that wasn't even funny the _first _time you said it."

Before she had a chance to explode with anger he had dived through the portrait.

Thankfully there only remained a few third years, and one person by the fire. For a second his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch at the thought it might be Ginny, but to his relief he recognised Hermione's bushy hair.

He went over and collapsed on the chair beside her. She surveyed him closely before sighing-

"Not you too!"

He looked up at her curiously. This silent question seemed to force her into explanation.

"Ginny sat here for a good hour fuming, unable to tell me why. From the look on your face you also have endured a horrific day- care to tell? Where's Ron anyway, don't tell me he's been a victim of whatever's putting you all in a foul mood...?"

Harry withered at her last words.

"Erm, yeah, yeah he has" he admitted, his mouth dry from shame.

"_Well_?" she said impatiently, "tell me what happened!"

He paused reluctantly, then began to tell Hermione everything that had occurred that day. After all, she was one of his best friends, and he was grateful to have anyone to talk to at the moment.

He did however find himself stopping at the fight between Ginny and himself. For some reason he wanted to keep it private, despite the fact that tons of people must have heard it, seeming as it occurred right outside the Great Hall.

To his astonishment, Hermione laughed.

"Ron overreacted a bit didn't he- they were only teasing! But Harry you really shouldn't make up stuff like that, you would have _killed _Ron if he'd said the same thing!" She took a firm sip from the mug beside her, as if this resolved the matter.

It was only then Harry realised Hermione still didn't know. He yet again faced an uncomfortable situation.

"That's the point though, Hermione..." He said tentatively- "It's, well, it's- erm- true."

Hermione's eyes bulged as she choked on her mouthful of tea.

"_What?!"_ She spluttered eventually, still coughing heavily.

"He _is _seeing Luna. That's why it upset him so much."

For the next few minutes Hermione raved and ranted about how Ron was being "disloyal to Gryffindor", how Luna had always seemed distinctly odd in her opinion, and was full of useless junk.

Harry was quite alarmed at her reaction, her face was red and she waved her arms madly as she carried on, her voice getting louder and louder. Finally, she must have realised that Harry's face was similar to that of a gaping gorilla, as she stopped and took a long, deep breath.

"Well, in that case it was wrong of you to have done that" Hermione said finally, although Harry got the strange feeling she was getting satisfaction out of the fact both Ron and Luna had been humiliated.

At that exact moment the portrait swung open, and Ron walked through.

Harry's heart turned to ice. Hermione went awfully stiff. Ron froze.

"Harry's told me your, erm, _news" _Hermione finally said, her voice sounded strangely formal.

Ron looked at her, horrified, before staring at the floor.

They all stood in silence for what seemed like eternity. Hermione stared at Ron continuously, who seemed fascinated by a piece of dirt on the floor.

Harry found it strangely odd, that despite knowing one another for six years, at that exact moment they could not have appeared more like strangers.

Finally, Hermione almost whispered- "Well, I'm off to bed"

Ron gave her a final, almost pleading look, before she left them standing there.

After another age-long silence, Ron said quietly, yet calmly- "wow. You really have gone to town this time, haven't you?"

"Ron mate, look, I-"

"-but I don't care Harry." He interrupted, "I like her." This sounded strangely pre-rehearsed.

"I'm just sorry if you have a problem with it, that's all"

Before Harry could speak he had gone.


	6. Amendments to wrongdoings, and ball BOTH...

(NOTE: I'm almost done- PROMISE!)

By the next morning Harry had resolved to sort everything out. The chance for him to do so came quicker than he could have hoped.

He had just finished getting changed and was about to go down to breakfast, when he heard Dean call out-

"Ron, better be careful with those socks. I've heard they contain Nackledirk Bees!"

Seamus burst into laughter. Turning to Ron, Harry saw him staring determinedly at his socks, as if he they were the most important things in the world.

Well, it was now or never. Harry paused, took a deep breath, and spoke:  
"Shut up you two, you're just jealous."

Both Dean and Seamus looked at Harry as if he was joining in with their mocking. Dean even gave a snort of laughter.

"Well I am, at least-" Harry continued, wishing he could sound more genuine.

It seemed to have worked though, Dean's mouth opened in surprise and Seamus looked at him very strangely.

"What?" Ron said sharply, he seemed convinced Harry was making fun of him.

"I asked her out last year? Don't you remember Ron?" He said pointedly, trying to make Ron understand what he was doing, "Turned me down though. Turns out she liked you better, hey Ron?"

"Yeah... I suppose so." Ron said slowly, comprehension dawning on his face- "you really were so hung up on her, weren't you Harry? Didn't you used to write _letters _to her?" He was now smiling slyly. He was getting revenge. Harry grimaced, but said nothing. He deserved this.

Once more Dean and Seamus burst into sniggers, this time directed at Harry. This was just what Harry wanted, that they'd leave Ron alone.

After Ron went down to breakfast Harry endured several agonising taunts from his classmates, before finally escaping down to the Great Hall, only to be ambushed by Hermione.

"So," she said casually, though her voice seemed slightly strained, "how's things?"

Hermione never asked that. Harry looked up curiously to see her and Ron were sitting across from one another, though still looking oddly formal.

Ron ignored her, and leaned in to speak to Harry-

"Listen. Thanks for that. You didn't need to."

"Yeah I did. Sorry about everything mate."

"S'alright." Ron grinned and started munching happily on his toast, looking greatly relieved.

It was only after Ron left Hermione spoke again. "What does he mean? What did you do? Something about Luna? Are they finished? I thought they might be... she's hardly his type really is she?" Hermione finally exhaled.

It took Harry a moment to process all of her questions, and he thought he should phrase his answer carefully, for Hermione looked slightly manic.

"I told everyone I was jealous of Ron, so they'd leave him alone. He's still seeing her, Hermione."

Hermione didn't reply, but instead just stabbed her toast particularly maliciously with a knife.

"Is he now? Well that's _nice._" she finally said, outwardly composed.  
"It is, isn't it?" Ron had reappeared behind her. Hermione jumped at his entrance and stood up quickly, toast still in her hand.

"Well- must be going, have to write a letter to _Viktor." _She said loudly, glancing at Ron as she said it.

Ron sat down again.

"Mental, that one." he said, as Hermione disappeared from sight, bashing into tables accidentally as she went, "now, about Quidditch practice later..."

Harry smiled. It was good to have Ron back on his side again.

That evening Harry returned from Quidditch practice covered head to foot in dirt. Exhausted, he collapsed next to Hermione. Ron was yet to return, and Harry mentioned this to Hermione.

"Probably with _Luna_, right?" She said, angrily crossing out a line from her essay on 'the Importance of Ancient Runes in Modern Society'.

Whilst Harry sat in silence, he gazed around the room. His eyes fixed on the large parchment on the notice board-

"OWL's Celebratory Ball". It was only then that he realised how close the end of term was, and how little time he had left to find a partner.

"Hermione, we'd better get a move on, finding partners and all that- it's nearly Christmas!" Then he remembered how angry she had been before the Yule Ball, when Ron didn't think she had a partner.  
"That is unless," he said quickly, "You haven't already got one".

She looked up scowling. "I'm not going. I think it's a pointless waste of time."  
"You didn't seem to mind it when Professor McGonagal told us about it-" Harry began, puzzled.

"Well- things change!" Hermione interrupted angrily. At that moment Ron walked through. She gathered her books immediately and went upstairs, avoiding Ron's eyes.

Harry thought about it quietly for a few moments. Hermione was right- no one _had _to go. This time it wasn't mandatory for him to be present at the ball. Mind you, he was forced to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, Hermione wasn't. It would be irritating to see everyone go off and have fun whilst he was left in the common room with a few first years.

Well he still had a whole week to think about it, right?


	7. H and H to the rescue!

It was the day of the ball. Harry couldn't _believe _how quickly the days had passed. He still hadn't decided whether he was going; yet time had almost run out to find a partner.

Hermione had stuck with her resolution not to go, despite the fact her parents had sent her an owl to inform her they had already booked a holiday for two in Kenya, so she would have to stay at Hogwarts, as previously arranged. It was the first time Harry had ever heard Hermione swear publicly.

At breakfast that morning Ron tried once again to persuade them to come-

"It'll be dead boring if you don't go!" He sulked, gnawing on a piece of bacon.  
"Oh I'm sure you'll find ways to occupy yourself," Hermione said icily, glaring over at Luna. Ron turned bright red.

Ron had finally given up and gone to get ready. Hermione and Harry, as a symbolic sign of protest, had settled themselves firmly in the common room playing with Ron's chess set. It was difficult to watch all the sixth years leave, chatting excitedly, especially when each and every one of them asked why Harry and Hermione weren't going. Finally Ron left with an extremely large sigh of disappointment.

Just when they thought everyone had gone, Seamus came strolling down looking extremely annoyed.

"Why must girls take _so long _to get ready? Lavender must have been up there for about five hours!"

He said angrily, before fixing his gaze on Harry and Hermione-

"Hey, why aren't you two-"

"We aren't going." Said Hermione for the hundredth time.

"That's a shame, its going to be memorable, I mean you've heard about Neville of course."

They both looked at him curiously. Seamus gave them a superior look of knowledge before continuing.

"Well- word has it that Luna likes Neville better than Ron. Apparently they're going to be together by the end of tonight. Sucks for Ron, I guess-"

"WHAT?!" Hermione almost screamed, making Harry and Seamus jump considerably.

Seamus recovered quickly, "yeah- and Dean's going to dump Ginny, but everyone knows about that, except her of course I suppose-"

"WHAT?!" Shouted Harry, sounding dangerously close to screaming himself.

Seamus looked at them both as if they were insane. At that moment Lavender appeared and he ushered her quickly towards the door.

"Yeah... well... see you two later" He was still looking at them strangely, "and- erm- get to bed early, yeah? I think you both need an early night..."

Harry and Hermione stared at each other in horror for several moments, before Hermione jumped up.

"Harry- we have to go!"

"Yeah!" He agreed, nodded fervently, "Got to warn Ginny before that useless idiot dumps her and-"

Hermione interrupted, "What about Ron?" She almost screeched, "That stupid Lovegood loon! I'll stuff some Nargels up her nose alright and-"

"But Hermione!" Harry panicked, "we don't have partners! We can't go alone!"

Hermione stared at him as if she couldn't believe his stupidity, "Harry- I'm a girl- you're a boy."

"Yeah?" He said wildly, "what's your point?"

"WE'LL GO TOGETHER YOU IDIOT- NOW HURRY UP!"

Harry watched as Hermione sprinted up the stairs. She put her wand to her head and yelled "Vainticular impendo!" and instantaneously her bushy hair transformed into a shiny, sleek knot, with perfect curls floating down her neck. Harry gaped at this before she disappeared into her dormitory and then he himself jumped up, hoping he hadn't lost his dress robes.

The music was already blasting from the Great Hall when the pair arrived, out of breath from running. Just before they entered, Hermione whispered an incantation under her breath and pointed it at both herself and Harry.

"Just something to smarten us up a bit" she smiled. It was true; her hair which had fallen out slightly whilst they ran now became perfect once more, and he saw his own robes straighten out.

"Right," She said still panting, "shall we?"

Arm in arm they walked in.

Harry scanned the mass of colour in search of either redheaded person. Finally, he saw Ron, dancing awkwardly with Luna. Despite the strange feeling of nerves that had filled him when he walked in he couldn't help smile. Ron hated dancing.

He pointed this out to Hermione, who looked frantic for a moment then collected herself. As she took a deep breath Harry swore he heard her mutter "Calm down, it's only _Ron _for goodness sakes"

"Right." She said determinedly, "I'll go, find- find Ron and tell him. You go tell- thingy."

It was quite obvious Hermione's only concern was Ron at the moment.

With that Hermione had disappeared into the crowd, leaving Harry on his own, full of nerves. He had no idea why, he was just going to stop Ginny from being embarrassed, help her get one over on Dean. He had always quite liked Dean. It was now he realised that he was a stupid, no-good, undeserving-

"Harry?" His stomach seemed to hit the ceiling, as Ginny appeared infront of him.

"Could I have a word please?" She said stiffly. She was on her own. Harry wondered if he was too late.

"About our argument" she said, as they finally settled themselves outside on the frost-covered wall.

It took Harry a moment to think what she was talking about. With all the commotion of the night he had totally forgot about it. His heart sank.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, as if she didn't want him to hear. She took another quick breath and then said in one long sentence- "I thought you had turned into something horrible which was never the impression you gave me but all the same you know? Then I heard what you did for Ron and the whole thing was so trivial but it got out of hand but I'm grateful you did it anyway."

Harry had only managed to catch a few words she had said it so fast, but he got the general gist.  
"I'm sorry too" he grinned. She grinned back, then started to shiver.

Without thinking he gave her a hug to warm her up.  
Then instantaneously it dawned on him what he had just done. He sprang back as if Ginny was covered in dung bombs.

"Sorry I-"

"No- it's all right, I mean you weren't doing anything or-" she too looked flustered.  
They both stopped, then Ginny gave a rather fake sounding laugh-

"Well, we wouldn't of wanted Dean to see that, he could of got jealous or something" She gave him a playful wink, but her cheeks were still burning despite the cold night.

Dean! Harry suddenly remembered what he had come to say.

"Ginny- I need to talk to you about him! I've heard he's going to-"

There was a loud noise of a door banging and Hermione came running out, following by a fuming Ron.

They both stormed up to a pillar, before Ron caught up with Hermione and turned her around forcefully.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He shouted. Harry was just about sure he could see Ron's face glow despite the night being pitch black.

"Look- listen to me- she's going to dump you- tonight! I heard it and I came to- tell you" she finished lamely, her voice faltering.

"Yes, tell me maybe, but there was no need to _punch _her Hermione!"

Harry heard Ginny clamp her hands over her mouth and make a muffled noise of exclamation. Her turned to quieten her; he didn't want Hermione and Ron to know they were listening.

Yet Ron's voice now grew quiet and full of doubt- "what do you mean- dump me?"

Hermione's face softened, and turned from a scowl to a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry!" She said, and pulled Ron into a hug.

He looked, terrified, at Hermione as she sobbed, then patted her doubtfully on the head-

"Hey! It's me who should be crying!" He said jokily, "Can't even make Loopy Luna like me!"

"Don't be stupid Ron!" Hermione said reproachfully, before bursting into a new round of sobs.

"Go on- make yourself presentable and maybe-" he tried to sound casual but failed miserably, "You can-erm-maybe, well- dance with me. Just to show Luna I'm not bothered, like." He said quickly.

"Yeah, that'd be great" She smiled, wiping her eyes, "Just to show her your not bothered, though"  
"Yeah, course!" Ron said hurriedly.

With a final smile, Hermione headed towards the girls' toilets.

"Well!" Ginny said, and Harry jumped. He'd completely forgotten she'd been next to him.

"It looks like some people are containing feelings, don't you think Harry?" She said, still staring at Ron who kept nervously flattening his robes and looking anxiously in the direction Hermione had left.

"Yeah," he grinned, turning to her. She was now looking at him. His heart gave a final thump then faltered.

"Maybe-" she said cautiously, "they aren't the only ones?" Before he could even contemplate answering, Ginny, looking horrified at herself, had jumped up and had starting sprinting back to the Great Hall.

Harry was too busy dwelling on what she had said that she was well into the distance when he called out-  
"Wait! About Dean-"

Ron, who had been standing quite far away, heard Harry shout and stared at him in surprise, before walking over.  
"What you doing out here? I thought you weren't coming?"

"I came with Hermione," Harry said distractedly, craning his neck to see if Ginny was still around.

"What?" Ron said sharply.

"She needed to talk to you about something"

"Oh!" Ron sounded extremely relieved.  
Harry had lost hope of seeing her. He saw Ron's face and was brought slightly back to reality.

"Look- sorry about Luna, mate"

To his surprise Ron's face broke into a grin. "Truth is I- well, I encouraged it a bit" He said slyly.

"What? Why?" Harry gaped incredulously.

"Well- I found out Neville liked her and, well, planted it into her head... you know..."

He saw the look on Harry's face and sighed.

"Truth is Harry- she's nice and all, but I think the reasons I got with her were slightly... well."

He glanced up and Harry saw Hermione, now approaching once more, was in his eyeline.  
"Don't tell Hermione that I knew, OK?" he said quietly, just as she approached.

Harry nodded in reply.

"After this of course, you'll dance with Harry, I mean us friends are allowed to dance together, right?" He heard Ron say.

"Of course, all friends dance together" Said Hermione, sounding like she was reassuring herself more than anything. Within moments, they had gone.

Harry realised how cold he was, and began to walk, confused, back to the common room.

Along the way he met Dean, who looking extremely disgruntled, walking in the same direction.  
When he saw Harry he strolled over- "You going back too? It was a stupid idea that ball. Stupid girls and all."

Harry stared at him coldly. He must have ended it. "I hardly think _you _have the right to be complaining. You did dump her, after all. You deserve everything she threw at you."  
Dean looked startled at Harry's words. Finally, he scowled "That's the thing. _She _dumped _me."_

Harry looked at him in surprise. Had someone else told her?

"She just disappeared outside for ages, came back in looking all strange, then dumped me on the spot" He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Harry watched him go, his hopes soaring. He had a feeling that this ball had been much better than the last one.

At that moment a quiet- "Harry?" came from somewhere behind him. Ginny had appeared with Ron and Hermione.

"It's almost midnight, we thought we'd come and celebrate New Year with you!" Ron grinned, still flushed it seemed from dancing. Suddenly the unmistakable crack of magical fireworks had erupted outside, and through the window they could see a brilliant display of colours bursting against the night sky.

Everyone hugged each other and said happy New Year. Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and then turned to Ron. They both paused, unsure of what to do. Finally, as if it pained them to do so, they leaned and kissed each other quickly, before each said simultaneously in a squeaky voice- "Well, I'm off to bed" and walked off quickly towards their dormitories.

Leaving Harry and Ginny alone.  
"Well, happy New Year Harry!" She leaned in, so did he. At the same time. Harry missed her cheek. She missed his.

They stood there, then finally with a whispered goodnight Ginny went to bed.

Harry knew they would greet each other as normal tomorrow and every other day until they finished school. Nothing else would happen between him and Ginny.

Not yet, anyway.

FINISHED! ("HUZZAH I HEAR YOU CRY!")

Thanks for reading this long folks.

Love and cheese,

Cinnamonturkey xxx


End file.
